


Mornings

by Mystury



Series: Oikise week 2K16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikise week 2K16, Sleepy Kisses, idk my man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystury/pseuds/Mystury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to get up just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Oikise week 2K16: Day 3 - Kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives late with starbucks*

When Oikawa woke up all he could feel was warmth surrounding him and he contently snuggled even more into the blanket covering him and the solid body next to him.

He likes this, liked this a lot and he couldn’t help but sigh with happiness when Kise threw an arms around his waist and tugged him closer against his chest.

“Are you awake?” he asked, drowsiness making his voice sound rough.

Oikawa shook his head gently and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. He didn’t feel like getting up just yet, so he grasped at Kise’s shirt, holding him down.

A soft chuckle vibrated through the blonde’s chest and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at the sound. He loved these kinds of mornings so much, when they both had all the time in the world and there was no rush, no practices or photo shoots or press meetings. 

It was just them and their bed, just their beating hearts and the birds on the trees outside their shared home.

He could feel Kise pressing his nose into his hair and exhaling.

“Well, I guess I can’t kiss you good morning, when you’re still asleep, right?” he whispered softly, his warm breath brushing the older man’s skin.

Quickly Oikawa looked up, opening his bleary eyes and smiling sleepily up to his boyfriend. Another husky chuckle run through Kise’s body and he carefully bent down to press his dry lips against Oikawa’s chapped ones.

Their breath mingled between them and it probably shouldn’t been as pleasant as it was, maybe this was the thing that happened when two people have been in a relationship for so long. Everything except for this one person became secondary.

Oikawa hummed softly and blinked before continuing to stare at his boyfriend, his eyes seemed clearer now, less tired and more alert.

“You should brush your teeth,” he murmured and smiled innocently. 

The blonde laughed and rolled back onto his back, pulling the older man on top of him in the process.

“Is that so?” he asked and pulled the other*’s face closer to his own.

“Yes,” Oikawa whispered without missing a beat and bend down carefully to place his lips on Kise’s once again. “You really-” Peck.” -should-” Peck. “-brush your teeth.”

“What if I don’t?” Kise asked cheekily.

“No more kisses,” Oikawa threatened in return but couldn’t help the grin spreading over his face.

The brunette looked so good right now. Oversized shirt hanging from one of his shoulders and effectively exposing his collarbones and his disheveled hair fell over his eyes, Kise felt so lucky.

How did he manage to get this absolute angel to lie in the same bed with him? How did he manage to get this beautiful creature to kiss him? How did he manage this stunning boy to stay with him?

How, by the love of god, had this talented, smart, loving man chosen him over everyone else?

“I kind of want to marry you,” Kise said then and maybe it was the sleep that still remained in his heavy bones or the contentedness and love in Oikawa’s gaze, but he did not feel panicked when those words escaped his lips.

The brunette hesitated.

“Are you serious?” he asked carefully but the hope and happiness that lingered between his words made any doubts that Kise might have had vanish.

“Yeah,” he said. “Do you want to marry me?”

Oikawa laughed in surprise, air gushing out of his lungs as happy tears gathered in his eyes. “I kinda want to actually.”

“That’s good,” Kise whispered and tugged his boyfriend, no, his fianceé, close once again. “That’s good.”

Their lips met with more passion than before but certainly not with more love, because they had already loved each other before these words.

And they will continue to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuses, i just suck my dude


End file.
